We're Definatly Here
by KNDnumber170
Summary: A KND/Final Destanation story...enjoy! (Chapter 1 is just a teaser) 3/4 Ace/Henrietta contains OCs *Character Death*
1. Preview

**This is just a teaser okay? I'm currently writing KND/Final Destination and will upload it once I finish NUATSS.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Destination though I do enjoy it and I don't own KND though I enjoy that also.**

_**Rachel and Nigel in unison**__**: We now present…the Kids Next Door in….FINAL DESTINATION! We regret to inform you that character death is present and the author, KNDnumber170, was crying while writing most of these death scenes and is sorry if they disturb you but you choose to read this story so you can deal with it.**_

Wally looked out the window

"_I just have a bad feeling."_

DEATH_DEATH_DEATH_

The plane shook as the cabin lit on fire and people screamed.

"_The whole plane shook and the cabin exploded_!"

DEATH_DEATH_DEATH_

"_We can't go to Paris because Beatles had a fucking dream?!"_

There was an explosion in the sky outside the airport, blowing the windows in as everyone dived to the ground shielding their heads from the flying glass.

DEATH_DEATH_DEATH_

"_In death there are no accidents…"_

Water heads toward the boy's feet

"_No coincidences…"_

The computer in front of the sandy haired girl smoked and exploded.

A tall, black haired man with a big nose and green, wire rimmed glasses faced Kuki and Wally

"_And no escapes."_

DEATH_DEATH_DEATH_

Hoagie falls into a bathtub as a wire raps around his neck

"_Did you see Hoagie die?"_

DEATH_DEATH_DEATH_

A house explodes blowing Tommy off his bike and Wally onto the ground as he had just ran from the house.

"_Death will come back after you"_

DEATH_DEATH_DEATH_

"_Only Wally knows which one of us is next."_

Kuki

Ace

Henrietta

Tommy

DEATH_DEATH_DEATH_

Wally looks at Kuki and leans in…

"_I'm not gonna let anything happen to you okay?!"_

DEATH_DEATH_DEATH_

Kuki grunts and falls to the ground as a sharp pole lands inches from her head

DEATH_DEATH_DEATH_

"_No one has the power over death…"_

Wally stops himself right before falling into a sharp tree branch

"_Unless they are taking lives."_

DEATH_DEATH_DEATH_

Wally attempts to pull Ace out of his car as a train comes

DEATH_DEATH_DEATH_

Sitting at a coffee shop with Kuki he looks in the window and sees the reflection of a bus that isn't there

DEATH_DEATH_DEATH_

"_Can you promise me no one else is going to die?"_

Wally shakes his head

"_No." _

DEATH_DEATH_DEATH_

"_Get out of the car!" _

"_Help me!" _

"_I don't wanna die!" _

"_You can just drop fuckin dead!" _

We're Defiantly Here

Starring:

Wallabee Beatles

Kuki Sanban

Ace Vernon

Henrietta Marvinpar

Hoagie Gilligan

Tommy Gilligan

Amanda Lionell

And Father

**So…do you like it? I was gonna wait to start it till I finished other stories but if you really want me to start it I will, it shouldn't make me any slower at updating than I already am.**

**I am planning on doing all the Final Destinations that are out but I ran out of characters to kill so I won't be doing and new ones they may think of.**

**God I'm scared to go on a plane…or a highway….or a roller-coaster….or to a race track….or on a bridge where there is construction, you know what…I sound very paranoid, thanks Final Destination!**


	2. The Crash

**This is the first chapter! I hope you all like it! Again I'm gonna ask…who thinks I should write a KND/Orphan story? It would be 1/362! Anyone?**

**Disclaimer: Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight. I wish I owned KND! *throws a rock at me* I'm sorry! Sorry! Never mind…I guess that's a no on Final Destination too? *Throws another rock* Okay! Got it, no!**

"Mom, leave that on there!" Wally Beatles said as he pushed his mother's hand off the white tag on his father's old suitcase

"Why on earth should I?" his mother asked him

"You know…luck. It already survived one plane crash." Wally's father had been in a plane crash shortly before his younger brother Joey had been born and had survived with minor injuries. Of course, it hadn't been that bad of a crash, no one died.

"You're crazy Wally." She ripped the tag off the bag much to Wally's horror

"10 days in Paris son, live it up." His father walked in the room and grinned at his son, Wally smiled back but a terrible feeling swept over him making him look out his bedroom window.

DEATH_DEATH_DEATH_

As the high-school students arrived at the airport the next day, Wally's best friend Hoagie Gilligan Jr. and his younger brother who was a freshman, Tommy, walked with Wally and their mother up to the airport. As they walked in the doors, Mrs. Gilligan took a wad of money out of the pocket of her purple wool coat "This is for both of you to share okay?" she started to hand the money to Tommy who was practically bouncing but at the last second handed it to Hoagie. She hugged both boys before turning to Wally "Take care of them; don't let them kill each other okay?"

"You got it Mrs. Gilligan." Wally led the brothers farther into the airport where they met up with the rest of the Gallagher High students gathered around their French teacher Henry Rester, a tall, handsome man with short brown hair and blue eyes. The PA system above them said something in French and Mister Rester pointed to it.

"What did she say?" he asked looking around at the students

"The airport does not allow solicitors." Said Kuki Sanban with her face buried in a sketch pad. Mister Rester seemed to like this response as he led the group toward the front desks. A short man with a shaved head and bright blue eyes stopped Wally by grabbing his arm.

"Death isn't the end of the line….Death isn't the end!"

Amanda Lionell, Wally's history teacher grabbed Wally's other arm and yanked him away from the mysterious man "It will be for you if you harass any of my students."

As Wally was running to catch up with Hoagie, he saw Ace Vernon hanging around Tommy who had dropped his bags on the ground. Ace's girlfriend Henrietta Marvinpar was any guys dream, blond, foreign, and sweet. She was the most popular girl in their school and her and Ace were the star couple as he was the most popular guy in the whole school.

"Here, let me help you with that Tommy." Ace grabbed the largest of Tommy's bags and dropped it on the back of the freshman who was bent over trying to pick up another bag. Tommy fell down with the large black bag on top of him.

"You're a dick Ace you know that? A fucking dick!" Tommy yelled

Ace just laughed and walked on, Henrietta walking next to him with her usual disapproving look. Wally had no clue why she didn't just dump him; maybe she thought he would change. Ha, like that would happen. Wally finally managed to catch up with Hoagie who was looking at his passport picture. As soon as he saw Wally he showed the boy the picture of him "I never thought a picture could be worse than my yearbook picture but I guess I was wrong."

"Hey, don't talk like that. You know, with that weird toothy grin you get when you're nervous…it kinda makes the picture." Wally laughed as Hoagie gave him the finger than started stomping up the stairs.

DEATH_DEATH_DEATH_

Up at the front desks, the blonde, curly haired woman looked at Wally's ticket then at his passport "Have you received any weird or foreign packages from persons unknown to you?"

Wally shook his head.

"You're at gate 443 and your take-off time is the same as your birthday."

Wally, who wasn't really listening to the woman as he watched the words _terminal_ flash across a board behind him, looked back at her in shock "What?"

"4:12, same as your birthday…April 12th"

Wally grinned, took his ticket, and walked toward the seating area. Kuki Sanban was sitting down in a seat but her sketch pad fell off her lap onto the floor, she reached for it but Wally got it first. He looked at the picture on the front; it was the airplane parked outside the building. "This is really good." He said as he grinned at her and handed back the sketch pad. He then walked toward Hoagie and sat down. Kuki watched him go, smiled, and then started drawing again.

Tommy was sitting next to Hoagie begging for some money. "Mom said to share it! I'm hungry!"

"Fine! Here, go get some food! Just leave me alone!" the young teen stood up and ran like a child toward the café. The song _Rocky Mountain High_ by John Denver was playing above them on the PA system. Wally looked up at it as if he expected to see John Denver sitting there playing it. Hoagie looked at him in a questioning way.

"What's wrong?" he asked

Wally took a moment to respond "John Denver died in a plane crash."

Hoagie scoffed and shook his head "Your being paranoid Wally, your fine, the plane is fine, we're gonna be fine."

Wally laughed and looked out the window at the plane outside. Kuki's drawing really was good, now that he thought back to it; it made the plane more abstract than real but still good.

DEATH_DEATH_DEATH_

Wally sat down on the plane; he was in the back seat next to the bathroom, seat 1A. The seat next to him was empty for now though he figured someone would eventually sit there. Hoagie sat a few seats up with Kuki Sanban sitting in between them. He sat down automatically and looked out the window, rain splattered and lightning struck near the base of the plane.

Hoagie sat down in his seat but someone tapped him on the shoulder, he turned to see Macy Peters and Emma Wilkins looking at him "Hey Hoagie, could you switch seats with Emma so she and I can sit together?"

"I would but I have a sort of urinary tract infection so…" he lied; the girls grimaced and walked back toward Wally

"Hey Wally." Emma said pushing her long brown hair behind her ear

He looked up "Yeah?"

"Could you switch seats with Macy so she and I can sit together?" the blond giggled and winked at him with her light blue eye

Wally looked forward at Hoagie, he was kneeling on his chair and signaling no to Wally and mouthing threats "Sure, yeah." Wally grabbed his bag and stood up; Emma ran a finger down his chest and giggled a thank you. Wally's face turned red as he walked and sat next to Hoagie.

"Thanks man, really, thanks. Now I gotta sit here and watch fucking _Stuart Little_." Hoagie glared at Wally while pulling out his IPod.

"Sorry, but you don't have a chance with either of those girls. Plus, you can do 100 times better than them. Macy is too stupid for her own safety and Emma will go after the first guy who looks at her, single or not." Wally told his buddy, the little table in front of him fell down and he bent forward to put it back up when the pin that held it fell on the floor.

A baby up at the front of the cabin started crying and Wally heard Hoagie mutter "You'd have to be super screwed up to take down this plane." Hoagie looked forward and saw an old couple come on board, the man had an oxygen tank "Really screwed up."

The seatbelt sign in front of them flashed as the boys buckled in. The flight attendants made sure everyone was buckled in and attended to last needs as Tommy came running in and sat down in the only empty seat next to Ms. Lionell. The attendants looked at him in disapproval before closing the airlock and sitting down next to it. Wally heard the plane startup and it shook as it started up the runway. "At least you got Kuki Sanban behind you, rumor is she likes you." Hoagie winked

Wally chuckled "Really?" he turned and looked at the Japanese girl; she was looking out the window with a scared look on her face, her black hair was back in a ponytail "She's not bad. A bit happy, all the time…but she's hot and nice."

The cabin started to shake making everyone grab onto their seats, the flight attendants tried to calm people down say that it was normal to experience some turbulence on take-off, eventually the shaking stopped and everyone calmed down. A few seconds later though the shaking started again, this time it was stronger though and even the attendants looked worried. After a minute or so the oxygen masks dropped down and people immediately put them on. The right side of the plane exploded, killing a lot of people, others flew out the side of the plane. A suitcase fell from above Wally and Hoagie, knocking Hoagie out. Suddenly the front of the plane exploded and the whole cabin was engulfed in flames killing everybody.

DEATH_DEATH_DEATH_

"Hey Wally." Emma said pushing her long brown hair behind her ear, Wally opened his green eyes, he was sweating and terrified, had he just seen them all die? "Can you switch seats with Macy so she and I can sit together?"

He looked forward and Hoagie was making the same threats and hand movements as in the dream, scratch that, nightmare. Wally jumped up and ran past the girls, they looked at each other with shocked faces then sat down, still staring at Wally. He jumped over Hoagie and into the window seat "Thanks man, really, thanks. Now I gotta sit here and watch fucking _Stuart Little. _Are you okay?" Wally had just touched the table in front of him and it fell. The male flight attendant walked up to Wally.

"Is everything alright sir?"

Wally looked at him then jumped over Hoagie again, by now, everyone was looking at him. "The fucking plane's gonna blow up!"

Ace grunted then stood up, Henrietta hanging on his arm "What?!"

"Sir, this is not a joke, if you think this is a funny accusation-" the flight attendant tried to day before Wally interrupted him

"I'm not joking! I saw it! The plane is gonna explode on take-off!"

"Shut the hell up Beatles! Sit down and shut up!" Ace punched Wally in the stomach and the Aussie retaliated by punching the Spanish boy in the face. Hoagie and Henrietta tried to spate the boys as the flight attendants and Mister Rester and Ms. Lionell tried to pull them apart.

They drug the fighting teens off the plane, Kuki watched them go and a tall, brown haired, British guy turned to her "Do you know them?"

"Yeah, kinda." She grabbed her bag and followed the people out.

DEATH_DEATH_DEATH_

Wally was thrown into a seat right across from Ace in the nearly empty seating area. Mister Rester and Ms. Lionell walked to either one of the teen boys and tried to calm them down. After escorting Kuki, Hoagie, and Henrietta to seats, the security officer turned to the people he had just taken off the plane "No one gets back on."

Amanda and Henry looked at each other in horror before Amanda ran up to the man.

Kuki slowly got up and went to sit by Wally; he looked at her before glaring at Ace again. Tommy came running out of the bathroom and toward the door to the plane but security wouldn't let him on, they told him what happened and escorted him to a seat. "But I was in the bathroom! The lock was stuck and…I didn't fight with anyone!" but the guards didn't listen to him. He groaned and walked up to the big window.

Amanda walked up to Henry after arguing with the guard "The airline isn't taking this very well, they'll only let one of us back on the plane."

Henry contemplated this for a moment "You go."

"No, you know the whole French thing, you go."

Henry walked toward the airlock and climbed onto the plane, they shut it after him.

Amanda sat down next to Wally "What happened?"

He was silent for as moment as everyone looked at him "I saw the plane explode, like a vision. The whole cabin shook then the plane just exploded!"

Ace growled and jumped at Wally who knew what Ace was doing and hit him before they landed on the ground and started wrestling, everybody reached down and started pulling the boys apart, Tommy remained at the window. Henrietta pulled Ace over towards the window and away from Wally who now had a cut lip. Ace had a bloody nose and bruises all over his face. "We can't go to Paris because Beatles had a dream?! The plane, it's gonna blow up, it's gonna blow up!"

Tommy was standing next to the window watching the plane as it rose into the air "There they go, and here we stay."

Wally jumped at Ace and before they could even touch each other, they were ripped away from each other "I wish you were on that plane Ace!" Wally screamed

"Oh shit!" Tommy screamed as he dived down, the plane had just exploded in midair and blown the windows in. Everyone was silent or crying. Everyone looked at Wally and he felt as small as an ant.

**I finished the first chapter! Yay! Review okay?**


End file.
